


And a baby makes three

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Parenting Shenanigans, parenting chaos and fluff, tucker and wash want kids, writing it by the seat of my pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It’s been over a year since Wash was deemed fully recovered from his kidnapping. It’s been a year since he and Tucker have talked about having kids.Wash now thinks he’s ready but are they both ready for their biggest challenge yet? Parenthood.





	1. Chapter 1

  
It’s been a year since Wash was deemed fully recovered from Lcous and Felix’s kidnapping. Although he doesn’t feel it.

Although he still has nightmares and an occasional case of sleep paralysis that leaves both he and Tucker terrified beyond belief, he’s still made great strides in recovery and progress. He hates to admit it but having an actual therapist like Dr. Grey to help talk with and process through what he feels and why.

But she asked what he feared she would. She smiled from her office chair. “So have you and Tucker attempted any sexual activity since your last? I only ask because it’s been well over a year and I’d like to know if you’d made any progress intimately.”

He looked away, feeling embarrassed, he blushed in shame, thinking of how it’s been since they touched like that. She gave a sad smile. “It’s alright if you haven’t.” He let out a breath. “We haven’t. He never brings it up and I never know if I’m ready or not. Everything’s been going so well, I don’t want to break that streak.” “Do you want to engage in sexual activity again?” “Yes but I’m not sure if I’m ready. I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready.”

“Well I have an idea, it’s similar to desensitization therapy. And it’ll sound odd but if you can I want you to masterbait and test the waters so to speak at your own pace. And the more you do that, the more likely you will to be able to engage with Tucker again. But of course you’d have to tell me about your progress, no matter how graphic.”

He blushed even more. “Do I really have to?” “Ah! Who is the PhD holding therapist here?” He sighed. “You are.” “Correct! So please trust me and trust I will help you however I can. Next question, have you and Tucker thought about kids? I know you were a year ago and wondered if it’s come up again since.” “It hasn’t but I know he thinks about it. I’ve seen him smuggling in children’s books. Every once in a while he’ll ask if a certain name sounds cool.” “Do you think you’re ready for children?”

Wash paused. “I don’t know. I had never given it any thought. Back at project freelancer I never thought I’d even be alive to get married let alone have children so those thoughts never came up. Plus my childhood wasn’t a good role model of parenting.” “Maybe you should think about it a bit more. It is a very big and life long responsibility. And make sure you don’t decide for Tucker’s sake. Your opinion matters as well.”

When he left her office from the session the thought lingered through his head; was he ready for children? Was he ready for that next step in marriage and into parenting?

When he arrived at his living quarters Tucker wasn’t home, must still be working. He decided to look for Tucker’s stashed box of children’s books.

He found it buried so far in the closet it took five minutes to dig out (Tucker made sure to leave extra blankets on it) but once it was out he opened it and found about ten books, of different sizes and colors and authors. There’s some old classics like Dr. Seuss and some newer ones.

He got the image of Tucker reading to their son or daughter who can’t sleep unless they get a bedtime story. Perhaps they have a stuffed animal Grif got them even though he said he hates children, he likes theres.

It made an adorable image that made his chest tighten. But was he ready?

He kept the box out so Tucker could see it when he came home, putting it on the coffee table. He needed to clam his mind before his anxiety got the better of him. Maybe an early dinner doesn’t sound so bad.

He was chopping vegetables when Tucker walked in, taking his helmet off and flashing Wash a smile before it fell as he saw the box out that he thought he had his so well. “You found it.” He said simply.

Wash walked over. “It wasn’t exactly hard to find. Ex-spy, remember?” “Right.” Wash let out a breath. “Can we talk about it? Once you get changed?” Tucker nodded, fearing what he may have to say. “Yeah. Let me just get this armor off.”

Wash sat down on the couch and just stared at the box of books. Gently taking one out and looking through it. It was Go Dog, Go! It made him smile a bit. It was really cute. Would their future son or daughter love this book? Would this be their favorite? God, he kept thinking of everything about kids, he’s turning into Tucker on that front. Maybe he is ready?

Tucker came out and sat next to him. “To be honest I never thought the idea of kids would ever come up again. I thought you might have purposely forgot about it.” Wash frowned. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you obviously seemed scared. I never brought it back up because I was letting you heal. I mean if it’s between having kids or your happiness, I’d go with your happiness every time.” Wash smiled softly. “That’s sweet but..I want to talk about it. I never forgot. When I thought about kids a year ago it seemed overwhelming but now, not so much. I’d love to see you get use out of these books.” “So does that mean you want kids too?”

Wash smiled, letting out a breath. “I think so.” Tucker nearly laughed, kissing Wash quickly, holding him tightly. “We are going to be the best dads ever.” “First we have to talk about what options we have. Do we want to adopt or go to Dr. Grey for a more biological approach?” “We could see what ideas she has. If they’re too weird we’ll just go to Kimball and see what adoption there is. Because I am not being pregnant again.” Wash gave him a look. “Well I’m not either. I’ve been on the experiment side of things too many times.”

“Maybe she can do a surrogate thing but that would mean we need someone to volunteer.” Tucker looked deep in thought. Wash sighed. “We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

When they arrived at Dr. Greys office the next morning she was surprised. She smiled. “Agent Washington, what a nice surprise! Your next session isn’t for another week.” Wash smiled. “We came to talk to you, about kids.” She beamed. “Let go to my office! Ah! Finally!”

They all sat down and she looked like she couldn’t keep still. “So I assume you want a biological option?” Tucker nodded. “Well we’re exploring our options before we decide. What exactly do you have in mind if we chose you?”

She stood with a grin which Wash found unsettling. “Well I can take a Sperm sample from both of you and work with it a bit to create a child that is both you two and insert it into an artificial uterus which has two options to grow big and strong! It can either be implanted in one of you two and grown to full term at which point we would do a C-Section to extract the newly made baby! Or it can grow in a tube in my lab!” Wash looked a big horrified. “How would that work with us? We’re both male. How would we know when it’s time?”

“Oh it wouldn’t be up to you silly! Of course your own body wouldn’t know! We would set a predetermined date nine months from when it’s implanted, along with regular check ups.” “Ok.” He said.   
Tucker sighed. “Ok…what’s the other option?”

“The other is a simple surrogate. We just take a sperm sample from one of you and implanted into a female willing to go through the pregnancy and all its glory! The baby would be born fairly naturally.” Wash sighed. “I like the second but do we even know anyone willing to-“ Dr. Grey grinned, raising her hand. “I can volunteer!”

Wash and Tucker just glared. “No.” They both said. She huffed. Wash sighed. “I suppose we could ask the women closest to us.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “You mean Carolina and Kimball? Yeah, I doubt they would be willing volunteer for this.” “It doesn’t hurt to ask.” Wash turned to Dr. Grey. “Thank you for your input Doctor. Really it was very…enlightening.”

She smiled. “Of course! You know if you ever need anything I’m always here!”

When they went to Carolina Wash got the response he thought he would get. She gave him a soft look. “I’m sorry, I cant. If I’m pregnant that means I can’t do missions which means lives could be at stake. If we lived normal a life, I would. I’m sorry I can’t do this for you.” Wash shrugged. “It’s alright. I wasn’t expecting you to agree.” She frowned. “You’re like a little brother to me, I’d do anything for you. If you need any help, I’m here.” Wash smiled. “I know.”

Tucker sighed. “I’m just going to assume Kimball is out of the question.” Carolina agreed. “Definitely. She’s a target for a lot of enemies. It would be too huge a risk.” Wash turned to Tucker. “Guess that just leaves adoption.” Tucker smiled. “I’m completely ok with that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been longer but my hand hurts :/

  
Other than the adoption, Wash had the other thing Dr. Grey talked about on his mind.

She wants him to play with himself, break through the barrier of his fear and anxiety but he has a few issues.

The biggest issue is actually being alone to do that. Tucker is sure to hear him or walk in or find it happening in some way and would want to help or would end up feeling bad about himself because Wash is playing with himself but not letting Tucker when they haven’t touched each other like that in over a year.

Another is if he’s even ready for that. He’s terrified to even start anything. What if he has a flashback and Tucker isn’t there to help him out? As embarrassing as it makes him feel, maybe he should talk to Tucker about it, at least that way if he’s caught Tucker will know what’s going on.

When he came home Tucker was home first. He knows because he saw his helmet on their kitchen table, having not put it away with the rest of his armor. Wash took off his own Helmet with a sigh when he heard soft noises from the bedroom.

He froze. His mind making up the worst case scenario. Tucker was cheating on him, he knew it. He’s going to open that door and find Tucker fucking someone else because he can’t get it at home and hasn’t in over a year.

He walked closer, hearing moans accompanying the soft panting he heard. His hands were shaking as he got to their door, eyes watering as he opened it.

He almost collapsed. It was Tucker. Just Tucker, alone on their bed, stroking himself to completion. “Oh Jesus Christ, thank god.” He said in a rush of relief.

Tucker nearly jumped off the bed, being so startled. “Fuck! Wash!” He was panting as he sat up, dick still hard. “Wash?” Wash nodded, with a little wave. “Sorry. I…I just had to check.” Tucker frowned. “Check what?” Wash stayed silent and Tucker got worried, getting his boxers on quickly as he walked over to him, not caring if Wash was still in nearly his full armor. “Wash, what did you have to check?”

Washs eyes watered, his voice quiet. “I thought you might have been cheating on me in here. I heard noises and thought of the worst.” Tucker sighed, his hands coming to hold either side of his husbands face, thumbing tears away. “Hey, you know I love you right?” Wash nodded but stayed silent.

Tucker continued. “And I don’t know what it’ll take to make you believe it but I didn’t get married for the sex. We may not have sex ever again and that’s ok. I mean, even if you didn’t get kidnapped, we’re adopting a kid. There’s no time for sex when a kid is involved. I married you for you. I love you no matter what.” Wash smiled weakly, attempting to wipe away his own tears but the armor of his glove stopped him. “I guess I should take this off.” “I’ll get some tea going.” Tucker said as he got his tee shirt on as he walked out the door.

When Wash was changed into sweatpants and Tucker’s hoodie, he walked over to him from behind. Tucker stirring the three sugars into his tea mug. Wash brought his arms around him, his head resting against his back. “I’m sorry, you never got to finish your personal time.”

“It’s alright. They’ll be more times I can do that. You’re more important.” Wash smiled into his back. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that. It was one of the things Dr. Grey and I talked about at my last session.” Tucker turned around, mug in hand, handing it to Wash. “Oh?”

Wash took the mug gently. “I want to have sex again with you.” Tucker had that soft, sad look again so Wash cut him off before he could talk. “You’re not pressuring me, I know you’re ok with us never having sex again but I’m not. I love you and I want to be with you again, I want to make love with you again. She suggested that I masterbate as a form of desensitization therapy. Slowly push through the anxiety of it and fear. I need my body to know it’s safe. And this way it’s at my own pace but I’m scared of having a flashback and no one helping me out of it so, maybe I could start having personal time and you can wait outside the door or something? Listen for weird noises or if it sounds like I might be having an attack come check?”

Tucker nodded. “Yeah. I can do that. You just do what you have to.” Wash sagged in relief for the second time that day. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” Tucker smiled, bringing his arm around him, kissing his cheek. “It’s fine babe. Now let’s go watch a movie. What type you want tonight?” Wash looked at him. “Do we have any Disney movies here?” “We do. I managed to snag them from the community room.” “Put a Disney movie on. You pick which one.”

The next day while they were both at their respective duties and work, they got a call from Kimball to meet in her office.

When they got there, they looked at each other before looking at Kimball. Wash spoke first, still sounding in command. “What’s going on?”

Kimball took her helmet off, she had a smile on her face. “I found some places that have children up for adoption on this planet. There’s one particular case you may want to look at.”

Wash and Tucker both took their helmets off, smiling to each other. Tucker cleared his throat, calming down his excitement. “What’s the case?”

She sighed. “Well a child was put up for adoption on the other side of the planet. It’s a fifteen hour trip but it isn’t born yet. There’s no gender, just a bio explaining why their unborn is up for adoption. Apparently that particular part of the planet wasn’t hit as hard as over here but they are in a depression. The parents can’t afford to have a child which is why they have their unborn up for adoption.”

Wash frowned. “Why has no one adopted yet? If she’s was put up for adoption when they found out, she’s probably nearly ready to give birth, why hasn’t anyone contacted them?”

Kimball shrugged. “Best guess is that people don’t want to wait or can’t afford to adopt. I can get a pelican ready and we can bring her here to have Dr. Grey look over and deliver the baby.” Wash smiled .”That sounds like a great idea.” Wash turned to Tucker. “Tucker, this is it. We’re gonna be parents.” Tucker grinned, kissing him quickly, their armor clanking together gently. Kimball smiled. “I’ll contact the parents and let them know, I doubt they’ll disagree to coming here if they’re living in such poverty.”

Wash turned to Tucker. “We should pack. It’s a long trip, that’s nearly thirty hours round trip.” Tucker nodded. “Let’s get going.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
They slept and ate most of the time. Carolina came along with them to be one of the pilots. Even with Autopilot you need at least one extra for a trip like this. Wash was asleep when they landed, deciding for them to leave their armor at the base. Risky but they didn’t want to risk scaring them, unsure if they’ve dealt with anyone during the war that wasn’t an enemy. Tucker shook his shoulder. “Hey, wake up babe, we’re there.” Wash yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Ok.”

Carolina came over, an electric coffee pot in hand, one made for long trips on the pelican. “Here. Have a cup before we go meet these people. Last thing we need you falling asleep on their couch.” Wash nodded and took the mug of coffee, making a face when he drank it. “Don’t we have any sugar?” “Sorry. No sugar.” Wash sighed. “Great.” Tucker chuckled and watched him with great amusement as he drank the black coffee.

They took in their surroundings as they walked to the address given. It was a city but there was many homeless. It looked like it came out of one of earths history books of America’s own Great Depression.

They found the address. Carolina sighed. “This is it.” It was a small house with dead plants in the yard. Wash felt his hands shaking as Carolina knocked on the door.

A man opened the door, unkept beard, looks (and smells as if they haven’t showered in days) “Yes? Can I help you?” Carolina smiled softly. “We’re with the UNSC, about the adoption.”

He perked up. “Oh yes! Come in! Please!” He opened the door and the smell was worse inside. Once all were inside the man went to them. “I’ll get my wife. She’s due any day now.” He ran into the nearby hallway, calling her name. “Evelyn! Evelyn! The people about the adoption are here.”

They were quiet as they waited. The man helping his wife enter the room, hand on her back, her belly very pregnant, her hair curly and blonde but like her husband, looks as if it hasn’t been washed in days.

He sighed. “This is my wife, Evelyn. My name is James.” Wash nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.” Evelyn spoke up, hands on her belly. “Are you the two that are going to adopt my baby?” Tucker smiled. “Yeah. We have a plane ready to take you two to our base where you can get an examination and deliver. We have a great doctor there, she’s saved our lives more times than I’d like to count.”

Wash spoke up next, seeing Tucker forgot an actual introduction. “My name is Wash and this is my husband Tucker.” She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you both. I can’t thank you enough for adopting our baby. We can’t afford another mouth to feed or to take care of. Having a baby during these times is a risk and attempting an abortion without a proper doctor is also extremely risky. So we put out the adoption but no one contacted us until now. That Kimball lady told me what was going on. We’re packed and ready.” Carolina smiled. “Great. It’s a long flight so make sure to bring a pillow and blankets.”

On the flight they made small talk, getting to know one another when the mom gasped, feeling her belly. Wash immediately panicked. “Oh god, are you ok?” She smiled. “Yes, I’m fine, the baby is kicking. Would you like to feel, since you are going to be their dads?” Wash was taken aback, he had never dealt with pregnancy in anyway, not even a sister or mother who was pregnant around him. He only knows stuff from science books.

Tucker chuckled at his pause, gently taking his husbands hand. “Com’on, I’ll help you.” He brought Washs hand to her belly, gently spreading his hand on it before bringing his own.

Wash nearly jumped when he felt a little foot kick against his hand. “Oh my god..” Tucker smiled when he felt it. “Exactly.” Wash spoke to her. “Do we know if it’s a boy or girl?” She sighed. “No. We couldn’t afford regular doctor appointments. So when there’re born we’ll know.”

It was an uneventful trip, even with Wash in a constant anxiety of her going into labor on the pelican. Dr. Grey took her back and got her set up quickly, leaving Wash and Tucker to wait.

It was five minutes later when they got to their living quarters, seeing the boxes delivered courtesy of Dr. Grey, of baby stuff, That Carolina barged in. “Guys, she’s in labor.”

Wash was already panicked. “Already?! But we just landed! We still have boxes to go through!” His anxiety and heart rate were going through the roof. His hands shaking. Carolina smiled but sighed. “I know, I know, but Dr. Grey said she’s been early stages for a few hours now. She’s not ready to give birth just yet, trust me, I’ll let you know when that happens. Right now just calm down and go through the boxes. Prioritize what you need today.”

Wash nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Tucker wrapped him up. “Hey, we got this. We just need to set up a crib and room. The toys and other stuff can wait. Plus who knows, we could have another thirty hours until this baby is born. My mom was in labor with me for forty-eight hours.”

Wash sighed. “I suppose.” Carolina smiled as she held Washs shoulders. “Hey, this is great news. You’re gonna be a dad. And if your kid doesn’t call me aunt I’ll be very disappointed in you.” Wash smiled as he hugged her. “Of course they will.” Tucker was already finding the box that held the crib. “I call dibs on putting the crib together.”

It took an hour (and some help from Wash) to get the crib together. Dr. Grey ordered gender neutral colors as they didn’t know the gender yet. Most yellows and whites and pastels. The crib bedding was yellow and they set it up in their bedroom as they didn’t have a second bedroom, which, at some point, will be an issue but they have a few years before it is.

Everything else was clothing for up to a year old. Again, gender neutral along with baby formula and other baby foods that won’t expire for a very longer time.

It was nearly five hours before they unpacked every box and Wash sighed. “Guess it’s still not baby time?” Tucker chuckled. “I told you, it could be a very long time.” Wash let out a breath, picking up one of the baby books that Dr. Grey had with the boxes. “While we wait I guess I’ll read up. See if it helps.”

It was nearly 1AM when there came a pounding knock on their door. Tucker was the first awake followed by Wash who had fallen asleep reading the baby book. Tucker groaned as he got up, putting a tee shirt and boxers on. The pounding continued. “Fuck! I’m coming..”

He opened the door to see Carolina in about the same state as him but beaming. “It’s baby time. Dr. Grey says she’s fully dilated which means-“

“she’s ready to give birth..shit..fuck..ok. I’ll get Wash.” Carolina smiled. “I’ll go get some coffee started in the little waiting room. We’re not allowed in since we’re technically not immediate family so we’ll be playing the waiting game a little longer.” Tucker nodded. “Fine with me.”

Wash came walking out in just his boxers and Tucker’s hoodie, blonde hair everywhere. “What’s going on?” Tucker jogged over to him with a grin. “It’s baby time! She’s gonna start pushing soon. We have to wait in the waiting room Carolina said.” Wash blinked, not quite sure he’s able to believe this. “Ok. Just.. just let me get dressed first.”

The whole way there Wash felt like he was in a state of disbelief. This was really happening, he’s gonna be a father. He brought the baby book with him, feeling like an anchor in this new chaotic mess of parenting.

The three of them sat in the waiting room. Wash holding the book tightly in his hands, nearly white knuckles. Tucker saw this, reaching and putting his hand on his. “Hey, we got this.”

Washs voice was shaky. “What if we don’t? Infants are so tiny and fragile. What if I drop them? Or hold them too hard? What if I don’t know when they’re hungry-“ Wash said, feeling he was heading into a panic attack.

Tucker took the book out of his husbands hands, Wash nearly gasping. “Well first thing, this can only help so much. Parenting is a bit of an improv sport. You just have to go with what they give you.” Carolina smiled softly at him. “He’s right. You need to calm down. I know you and I know you are going to be an amazing dad.” Wash felt a little calmer, having the two closest to him helped. “Thanks.”

Tucker had Wash leaning against him, almost asleep again when Dr. Grey came out, taking her surgical mask off. “It’s a girl!” Wash jumped awake. “What?” Tucker smiled, feeling his eyes water. “We have a little girl.” Wash swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “A daughter?”

Dr. Grey beamed. “Yep! Other than a few nutritional issues, she’s a-ok! A light but healthy weight of 4.6 lbs.” Wash focused on the issues. “Nutritional issues? Will she be ok?” “Oh of course! Nothing a bit of enriched formula can’t fix. Now come on back and see your little girl.”

Tucker helped Wash up, feeling him shake through his arm. Carolina was next to him, walking with them.

Evelyn looked half asleep, James next to her looking just as tired but smiled when they came in. Wash didn’t see the baby immediately and panicked. “Is the baby ok? I don’t see her.” James chuckled weakly. “She’s fine, she’s in her crib by the bed, she’s just quiet.” Wash deflated, feeling stupid for not seeing the medical crib. “Oh.” Carolina smiled and gently nudged him further. “Well let’s go see your daughter Mr. Dad.”

Dr. Grey was behind them but stayed quiet, for once, knowing what a big moment this was, reminding her exactly why she wanted to go to medical school on the first place.

Tucker smiled, looking at the little pink bundle, blue eyes open and studying everything. “Evelyn, did you hold her yet? I mean, you did give birth to her.” Evelyn just smiled from the bed. “No. I don’t want to get too attached. I’m just happy she’s going to be with such a good family. I know she’ll be happy here. You two should hold her first.” Tucker wasn’t sure what to say to that. He was still, looking at the pink bundle.

Carolina smiled as she took over for the two shocked dads. “Why don’t you two sit down and I’ll bring her over.” Tucker nodded and gently ushered Wash over to the small sofa. Wash felt like he was in a dream. His limbs feeling like they were going through water.

He sat down and Carolina carefully, with Dr. Greys help on holding an infant properly, brought her over to Tucker since he was the least anxious. “Here, make sure to support her head.” Tucker took her carefully, following the instructions as he held her gently, feeling like she could fit in his forearm.

His eyes watered as he looked over her. “Oh my god..” Carolina smiled. “She’s beautiful.” The little pink bundle cooed and wiggled a bit and Tucker chuckled wetly, happy tears going down his face. “Hey..I’m your dad. Well, one of your dads.”

After some time with her he turned to Wash. “Hold her?” Wash nodded, reaching out and Tucker gently exchanged her over to his husband. Wash nearly gasped. “Oh my god..she’s so tiny. It feels like she’s made of glass.” She started to wiggle some more, a whine starting to form and Wash panicked. “She’s crying..what do I do? Did I hurt her?”

Dr. Grey came over with a bottle ready. “She’s fine! Just a little hungry. Why don’t you give her her first feeding? I can help guide you through it.” Wash nodded, taking the bottle with a shaking hand, following Dr. Greys instructions, letting the baby suckle on the bottle and eat calmly. Wash felt himself become calmer the more he held her, maybe they really could do this. Maybe this won’t be as chaotic as he thought.

Tucker spoke next to him. “We haven’t picked a name out yet.” Wash sighed, closing his eyes. “Fuck.” All that stress came rushing back.


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Hailey?”  
“No.”   
“Madison?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Jessica.”  
“No.”   
Tucker sighed. Baby name book in hand as he went down one of its lists of most popular names of a certain year. Wash on the couch with him, holding their baby girl with no name, giving her her bottle. “Well what do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. Something not super girly.” “But she is a girl.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Not the point.” Tucker frowned as he stood up, feeling his irritation get to him. He took a deep breath. “We’re just both tired. I’ll start some tea to help us relax.”

Wash nodded. In the last two nights she’s barely slept, which means they’ve barely slept. Wash is lucky if he got three hours, Tucker in about the same boat.

Wash spoke up from the couch, holding their daughter carefully. “What about Riley or Taylor?” Tucker shrugged. “I guess? I don’t know, I’m just exhausted.” Wash gave him a smile. “You’re the one that brought up having a baby.” “And you agreed.” “Yes but that doesn’t change that fact that we’ve had her for two days, needed Grif of all people to show us how to change a diaper and she still doesn’t have a name.”

Tucker sat down on the couch now that the tea kettle was started. “Don’t remind me. He is not going to let me live that down. How did he even know how to change a diaper again?” “Because he had to take care of his sister when she was born.” “Oh yeah.” Tucker got a notepad, writing on it. “Here. We can put the names we both like on here. I started with Madison.” Wash nodded. “At least it narrows it down. I never thought it would be this hard to name something so small.”

The bottle now empty, Wash gently moved her to his shoulder were a spit up rag sat. It’s made a permanent place there. He gently patted her back, burping her. Tucker just watched the sight. “You know, we may only be getting two hours of sleep a night and not know what to name her. But I’ve never been happier.” Wash smiled to him, holding her carefully. “Me too.”

After He burped her he just held her close before looking at Tucker. “Kaylee?”Tucker smiled. “Yeah, that’s really cute. I’ll add it to the list.” Tucker said as he got the notepad, writing the name down.

Tucker went back to the baby name book. “MacKenzie?” Wash smiled. “Add it.” Tucker smiled and wrote it down. “ok. I’m stopping at three because it’s going to start this cycle all over again. We have Madison, Riley and Mackenzie.”

Wash smiled. “I really like the name MacKenzie.” Tucker laughed. “Finally! One we agree on! I’ll contact Dr. Grey so she can add it to her birth certificate officially.”

Wash smiled, feeling a lot of the stress come off him. He still held her close as she yawned, her tiny hands gripping his tee shirt. “Hear that? Your name is MacKenzie. You like it?” She just cooed, snuggling closer into him. He laughed softly. “Guess she likes it.”

After he had some Tea (and holding MacKenzie) he found Dr. Grey in the lab. “Uh Dr. Grey?” She turned in her lab chair with a smile. “Captain Tucker, hows parenting treating you?” “Well I got two hours of sleep last night.” She smiled. “Sounds about right for an infant her age.”

Tucker sighed. “When is she supposed to sleep through the night?” She shrugged. “That I can’t answer. I’m not a baby doctor, I’m just winging it and as far as I know it varies. It could be a week, it could be two months.” Tucker frowned. “Great. We’re going to be going through a lot of coffee. But that’s not why I came to see you. We finally named her.”

She perked up. “Aw! What’s the little ones name?” “MacKenzie.” She smiled. “That’s so cute! Does she have a middle name?” Tucker paused. “Uhhh” She sighed. “As great as it is you finally found a name you both agree on, I need a middle name as well.” Tucker nodded. “I guess I’ll be back then.” “You always know where to find me! And don’t forgot she has an appointment this weekend! I want to make sure her nutrition is where it’s supposed to be.” Tucker nodded. “Sounds great. Guess I’ll be back.” He waved goodbye as he left back to his living quarters.

When he got back Wash wasn’t on the couch so he checked the bedroom and saw he was asleep on the bed, MacKenzie in her crib also asleep. He took the universal hint and crawled into bed next to wash and fell asleep just as fast.

He woke up to MacKenzie crying her little lungs out which, he’s become accustomed to. Tucker having become a light sleeper, woke first, staggering over to the crib. He nearly yawned as he picked her up gently. “Hey, what’s wrong sweet pea?” Then he smelled it, making a face. “Oh. Right, ok. Let’s get you a clean diaper.”

Wash sat up, yawning. “Need any help?” Tucker shook his head, MacKenzie held in the crook of his arm. “I got it. You get some rest. It’s just a diaper change.” Wash didn’t need to be told twice as he fell back against the bed and fell back asleep.

Tucker gently placed her on the floor (not having any room for the changing station Dr. Grey included. Seriously, why did it take up so much space?) and made sure to grab the wipes, a trash bag and new diaper on his way.

He remembered how Grif changed her and followed those motions. Now that she was clean and dry she was a lot happier, gently kicking her feet and cooing as he buttoned her onesie back up. He smiled. “I see someone is feeling a lot better.” He picked her up and she seemed content and he didn’t want to risk over feeding her since Wash just fed her how many hours ago, probably not long.

“How about a book?” She just stared at him and he chuckled. “Book it is. Plus dr. Grey says it’s good for you that we talk and read to you.”

He got a book from the box of smuggled children’s books and sat on the couch, making sure she was secure and holding the book carefully and reading to her.

Wash wasn’t able to fall back asleep, probably a side effect of how lacking his sleeping schedule was before adopting. He got up, walking out their bedroom door in a daze, wanting a cup of coffee before he started on dinner when he heard Tucker talking softly on the couch.

He looked over, feeling his heart melt. Tucker held MacKenzie securely, reading to her. She looked so comfortable in the crook of his arm, looking about to fall asleep.

Tucker stopped when he saw Wash and frowned. “Babe, you ok?” Wash went to speak when he felt the lump that grew in his throat and tears falling down his face. He wiped them away. “Yeah. Just..you two make such a cute picture. I never thought I’d be here.”

Tucker adjusted the baby before walking over to wash. “Here?” I’m “Here. Married and happy and with a baby. A normal life. One that isn’t revolving around lies and corruption like with Project Freelancer.” Tucker smiled, kissing him softly, MacKenzie gently tucked between them. “You deserve every bit of.” Wash smiled, kissing him back before bringing a hand to MacKenzies peach fuzz head.

He’s barely gotten two hours of sleep, didn’t know how to change a diaper and often feels like he has no idea what he’s doing with this parenting thing.   
But he knows he’s never been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Ten months later

Wash was in the mess hall, getting his lunch when Donut came up to him. “So I noticed we haven’t thrown you a baby shower yet.” Wash raised an eyebrow. “There was no need. Dr. Grey got us everything we needed.” “But still! No one has really seen your little one yet other than Grif, Simmons and Carolina. We want to see what your little bundle of joy looks like.”

Wash sighed. “I’m jus not comfortable yet with having her outside. She’s not even a year old yet.” “But soon?” “Yes. Soon. There. Why don’t you put together her first birthday party? You have two months.”

Donut gasped. “Really? Oh thank you so much Wash! Your going to love it!” Wash worried it was going to be more extravagant than it needed to be. Although he was so happy she was reaching a full year old, an extravagant birthday party was unnecessary.

As he ate his salad and fruit Grif as next to him with his own tray of food. None of them healthy. “So how’s parenting?” Wash smiled. “Good. It’s really good. She’s getting so big.” “And I’ve still barely seen her. I’m one of your best friends man, I’m disappointed.” “I thought you hated kids.”

Grif shrugged. “They’re ok, as long as they don’t live with me. I like your kid. I can see her and then when I’m over it, I can leave.” “Truly parenting is not in your future. But she’s just so small and she’s starting to learn to walk which means she’s wandering. I don’t want her to wander off to somewhere dangerous.”

“Dude, between all of us here, plus you and Tucker. I’m sure she’ll be fine. No one here has really seen her but we all would do anything for her.” Wash smiled. “Thanks, That’s really sweet. She’s just…she really knows what she wants. I guess it’s a bold personality. It can be hard to nail down when she’s not even a year but I know as she gets older it’ll show more.” “Do you have pictures?” Wash blushed. “Yes.” “Let me see’em.”

Wash took out his UNSC given cell phone (a lot of people on base now have them, good in case of an emergency) and brought up His pictures, all 456 pictures were of Tucker or Makenzie..or both. Wash brought up a picture of Makenzie smiling, holding her favorite stuffed animal.

She had curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. Grif actually smiled as he saw it. “She’s too adorable.” “And she hasn’t thrown any kind of tantrum. She’s pretty easy going and knows what she wants. If she doesn’t want to do something she’ll tell us.” “I guess that’s good.” “And she’s already talking. It’s only a few words but she’s learned dada.”

Grif just nodded as he ate his fries, letting Wash go on and on about Makenzie. It was nice to see good parents for once and not the shitty ones that everyone on base seemed to have.

Wash got home, taking his helmet off and hearing Tucker attempting to discipline Makenzie.

“You can’t say that. It’s a bad word.” Wash turned, seeing he and Makenzie laughing as Wash heard the word that she learned. “Fuck you!” Washs eyes widened as he walked closer, Tucker looking guilty. “Oh..hey babe.” “Tucker…why did Are ten month old daughter say that?”

“Uhh..”   
Makenzie smiled up at Wash. “fuck you.” She laughed as she said that. Wash sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Oh dear god. Tell me how she learned that right now.”

Tucker stood, Makenzie playing with a stacking toy. “Well with the new phones Church and I were able to actually talk without Carolina being present and we got into a debate and it got heated and well..yeah.”

Wash sighed. “You have to watch what you say around her. She’s at that age that not only is she learning words, she mimicking what we do so please, for the love of God,watch your language.” Tucker nodded. “I’ll definitely do that.”

“I just hope she forgets that before her birthday. Donut is insisting on a baby shower for us but I managed to talk him into a birthday party.” “It’s gonna be way more extravagant than it needs to be.” “Yes, I know. But this way we don’t have to do anything, he’s gonna take care of everything.”

“Fuck you!” Makenzie said, smiling as she used the couch as support walk. Wash took in a deep breath. “God I hope she forgets that by then. I’m gonna get out of this. Can you start dinner?” Tucker nodded. “No problem.” He said, kissing him quickly before going to the small kitchen.

When Wash came out in just sweatpants and his favorite hoodie. Makenzie started wobbly walking over to him, her little skirt moving with her. He smiled as he kneeled down, picking her up. “hey sweetie.” “Fuck you!” She said happily. Wash sighed before giving her a look. “You and I are going to have a talk about your language.” She just babbled a few nonsense words to that.

Two months later   
April

Wash chuckled as Tucker fussed with Makenzies outfit. “She’s only turning one, she isn’t ven going to remember this.” “Exactly! She only turns one once. It needs to be perfect.”

Donut had gotten Makenzie as a birthday gift a little spring themed dress set. A little pink tutu with a matching blouse that had spring flowers on it with sparkle shoes to match. Tucker was getting some of her blonde curls away from her face and into a pink bow. She kept trying to take the bow out and Tucker sighed as he took her hand away.

“No, you need to keep it in! Your hair is going to be all over your face.” She whined as he tried to readjust it. Wash sighed. “If she takes it out again just leave it, it’s no use if she’s going to throw a tantrum over it.”

Tucker got the bow back in and smiled when she didn’t take it out immediately. “There? See? She understands.” He picked her up, holding her on his hip. “Ready to party?” He gave her a tickle that made her laugh. Wash smiled at the sight. “Ok. Well we’re running late to our own party that Donut planed for the last two months. Let’s go.”

As they began to walk out the door. Makenzie tugged the bow out of her hair and threw it to the ground. Tucker frowned. “Makenzie..” He said in mild disappointment. Wash gently pushed him out the door. “Forget it, let’s go.”

At the mess hall everyone was there. Kimball, Simmons, Grif, Carolina. Even Sarge showed up. Donut saw them and gasped. “Oh she looks so precious in the dress I got her!” Tucker smiled. “Doesn’t she? She looked even cuter with the bow in but she kept throwing it.”

She saw all the people and wiggled to get down. Tucker got the hint and let her down gently, holding her hand. “Ok, ok, lead the way.”

She walked and waved to everyone. “Hi!” She said to everyone. Carolina smiled from her spot, waving to her. “Hi.” Kimball smiled as well. “Hi Makenzie.” MacKenzie smiled brightly. “Hi! Fuck you!” She said happily as Wash wasn’t sure he’s ever moved so fast in his life, picking her up quickly with a hiss of her name. “Makenzie! No! We talked about that.”

Wash turned to Kimball who looked like she was trying not to laugh. “I am so sorry.” Carolina was laughing her ass off. “Well That didn’t take long.” Carolina had brought her helmet for Church who popped out, laughing as well. “Good parenting Tucker.”

Tucker just glared at him. “Me? She learned that because of you. Remember when we first the phones?” “Oh. Yeah, that debate did get a little heated.”

The moment was forgotten as Makenzie went back to talking and saying hi to everyone. She looked up at Sarge with her big blue eyes and blonde curls . “Hi!” Sarge smiled when he saw her. “Well I have to say, she is quite adorable, for a dirty blue that is.” Wash just gave him a look. “Please do not call my daughter a dirty blue.”

Simmons and Grif watched from their table. “Isn’t she adorable Grif?” “She is pretty cute.” Simmons took a breath, knowing what the answer to his question will be. “Have you ever wanted kids?” “Fuck no. I’ve told you, if I miss my naps I get cranky and a baby is just going to keep us up all fucking night.” “What if they weren’t a baby?” Grif raised an eyebrow. “Explain.”

“Well we could foster a child. They would be much older than a baby and they get to leave us when they get adopted. Kinda like a halfway house.” Grif sighed. “Dude, I’m still not a big fan of that. Just let it go.”

Simmons frowned, looking away, pushing down the hurt when Grif touched his hand. “Don’t be pouty, I like our life the way it is. Just us two.” Simmons nodded. “Yeah.” MacKenzie took this time to walk over to them, Tucker behind her, letting her walk by herself. She smiled at Simmons. “Hi!” Simmons smiled, feeling better from her presence. “Hey.”

She walked closer, making grabby hands at him. Simmons looked at Tucker. “Is it ok?” Tucker nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Simmons picked her up carefully. She stared at his cyborg parts with fascination, her handing coming to feel the metal on his face. She smiled. “Robit!” Simmons raised an eyebrow. “What?” Tucker laughed. “She called you a robot dude.” Grif laughed and Simmons couldn’t feel offended, not when she’s looking so happy about it. He chuckled. “Uh Yeah. I’m a robot.”

Grif felt his heart melting, seeing Simmons hold Makenzie, he looked so happy but no. Kids were not for him. He’d be a shit father, he knows it and he isn’t going to put an innocent kid through what his own childhood was like. But he can enjoy these little moments.

 


End file.
